Trip to Seaworld
by Sasuke23
Summary: Itachi and Kisame goes to Seaworld! Lots of random and pointless things! R&R pls! WARNING: may contain Peanuts and OOCness. It's been 2 years since I updated this! SORRY! Dx
1. Trip to Seaworld 1

Trip to SeaWorld

**A/N: Hey! this is my 2nd Naruto humor fic! hope you guys like it! Anyway, thank you again to my Mekkyo; Abie05 for helping me (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and SeaWorld.**

* * *

_It was an ordinary day at the Akatsuki hideout..._

OROCHIMARU: (yells monotonly) We're off to the salon! Come Kabuto... carry my shoulder bag.

KABUTO: Hai Orochimaru-sama... (Carries a pink shoulder bag and follows Orochimaru.)

OROCHIMARU: Hey! you guys coming or what!

DEIDARA: yeah yeah. don't tie your tongue in a knot! geez...

SASORI: Itachi-san do you want to come? Kisame?

ITACHI: (Playing Pong infront of the TV) NO, I'm busy...

SASORI: Kisame?

KISAME: (boringly listens to radio) No thanks...

SASORI: Ok, come on everybody. First one who gets to the salon gets a free manicure!

The rest of the Akatsuki gang rushed outside and hopes to get the free manicure Sasori said.

ITACHI: -grumbles- bunch of sissy's... (returns back to his game) Dang it! I can't hit that tiny ball! Bull.

KISAME: (sighs) ...

RADIO DJ: Hey! this is 99.000000000 FM Konoha radio. And it's time to give out 2 tickets to Seaworld California USA!

KISAME: (face lights up and grabs phone quickly)

DJ: Just dial 555-678-910-1112-1314 now and be lucky caller number 13!

KISAME: (Dials number and it rang.)

DJ: and... we have a caller. Hello?

KISAME: Hi! (hyperactive tone)

DJ: CONGRATULATIONS! you're our caller 13! You win two tickets to Seaworld California USA plus a free hotel accomidations courtesy of Luxury star hotel!

KISAME: Oh boy! (smiles)

DJ: now just wait for 15 minutes and a mailman will deliver your tickets and paperwork.

KISAME: Oh boy!

DJ: Once again, Congrats bro! (hangs up)

KISAME: Oh boy! (hangs up too and gets a timer, he set it up for 15 minutes and waited patiently.)

**... Ding.**

KISAME: Oh boy! (rushes to the door and on cue there was a doorbell.)

Kisame opens door and saw a drunken mailman.

KISAME: Oh boy! (smiles)

MAILMAN: Congra -hic- congrat -hic- congratulations sir, you've just -hic- won the free -hic- SeaWorld trip -hic- (hands out ticket to kisame and the rest of the paperwork)

KISAME: Oh boy! (excitedly grabs prizes)

MAILMAN: yeah... -hic-

Kisame slammed the door on the man's face.

MAILMAN: have a -hic- nice -hic- trip -hic- (leaves)

KISAME: (yells) OH BOY!

ITACHI: Shut the hell up Kisame!

KISAME: (rushes to Itachi) Itachi-san we just won 2 tickets for SeaWorld! isn't that fun?

ITACHI: yeah, fun whatever... Damn it! stupid pong game!

KISAME: Yey! I'm gonna go pack my things now! Wee... (frolics to his room)

ITACHI: Aha! I finally got you. (he blocked in the middle but the ball paused and went up and miss his block.) ARGH! Damn this game!

Itachi went to the Bathroom and flushed the pong game. but the wires were still poking out of the toilet. After that He went to Kisame's room.

ITACHI: So, what were you talking about Sea floor something?

KISAME: No, Itachi-san. It's SeaWorld.

ITACHI: Whatever... So where is it?

KISAME: It's in California USA!

ITACHI: WTF! that far!

KISAME: Yeah! isn't it fun? I guess it's just you and me Itachi-san. The other's are at the Salon... (Smirks)

ITACHI: I'm not going...

KISAME: What? but who will I take? I have two tickets! (sobs) Itachi-san hates meeee! (cries)

ITACHI: Oh come on! you're such a big baby!

KISAME: Waaaahhh! (cries uncontrollably)

ITACHI: for pete's sake Kisame! (glares)

KISAME: Waaaaaaahhh! (cries, his tears coming out like a sprinkler.)

ITACHI: Kisame! Stop it!

KISAME: (cries more. this time he has a mug and fills it with his overflowing tears and he drinks it when it was full and cries on and on...)

ITACHI: for crying out loud! FINE! I'll go with you! geez...

KISAME: (has a giant hand and sucks the thumb.) You will? (happily throws the hand away.)

ITACHI: yeah, just stop blubbering! geezz... you're creeping me out!

KISAME: Yey! (hugs itachi)

ITACHI: you have 3 seconds to let go or else I'm not going...

KISAME: Sorry... (let's go of Itachi.)

ITACHI: That's more like it.

KISAME: Pack your things Itachi-san! We're going to SeaWorld today!

ITACHI: I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to be a great vacation... (sighs)

**TBC..**

* * *

**A/N: SO? whatcha guys think? I know what you're thinking... The way Kisame cried was from Spongebob squarepants! It was so funny! Anyway, chapter 2 is coming up next... for the moment PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Inside konoha airlines

Trip to SeaWorld

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews! :D & my sister; Abie05 for helping me (: I love you all! **

**DISCLAIMER: I not own Naruto or Seaworld**

* * *

Konoha International Airport...

KISAME: Come on Itachi-san! We're gonna be late for our flight! (drags his chain of suitcases)

ITACHI: yeah, yeah I'm coming... (carries a toothbrush.)

KISAME: Itachi-san? Is that all your bringing?

ITACHI: yeah why? And are you gonna bring that long line of suitcases? I mean, we're only going for 5 days... we're not living there you know.

KISAME: I don't care, just as long I'm prepared..

ITACHI: (grumbles)

VOICE: attention passengers of flight 123, Konoha to LA, please board at gate 456. the plane is leaving once everyone is onboard. thank you.

KISAME: Come on Itachi-san! The plane will be leaving without us! (rushes with lines of suitcases)

ITACHI: (grumbles)

* * *

**GATE 456**...

KISAME: (lines up to the ticket lady.)

ITACHI: (follows)

LADY: Hello sirs, may I see your tickets please?

KISAME: (gives ticket to the lady) We're going to SEAWORLD! (smiles a sharp toothy grin)

LADY: Uh, yeah... I know. You're the radio winners are you? (points to Kisame and Itachi)

KISAME: Oh my gosh! how did you know? o

LADY: uh... because you're wearing matching coats?

KISAME: ahehehe... oh yeah! So, can we go in the plane now?

ITACHI: can we please just go now? (irritated)

LADY: Sure... go on in...

Inside the plane... Kisame and Itachi sat down at row 12F, Kisame was beside the window and Itachi was on his right. Every passenger of the plane where now all on board and the stewardess was giving the safety precautions and stuff like that.

CAPTAIN: hello ladies and gentlemen,

KISAME: Uh... I'm a fish. (raises hands)

PASSENGERS: (looks at Kisame)

KISAME: uh... i was kidding? (shrinks in his seat.)

ITACHI: (slaps forehead) ugh.

CAPTAIN: welcome to konoha airlines, flight 123. this is your pilot and captain speaking.. first of all I would like to thank everyone on behalf of my crew for flying Konoha airlines. Hope you'll have an enjoyable and comfortable flight with us and have a safe trip. Thank you.

STUARDESS: Please fasten all seatbelts as we are about to take off. thank you.

All passengers buckled their seatbelts.

CAPTAIN: we are about to take off.

KISAME: Oh boy! this is going to be fun! (hyper rushing all over him)

The plane started to move. until the plane suddenly took off. ZOOM...

KISAME: (looks outside window) Good-bye Japan! (waves like a little boy) i'm gonna miss you.. (sobs)

ITACHI: oh brother... (rolls eyes) hey kisame, how many hours till we get to the US? kisame?

kisame was kneeling on his seat looking at the guy behind him.

KISAME: Hi there! We're going to SeaWorld! (Smiles goofily)

BALD GUY: Uh... that's great buddy. (deadpan) Congratulations...

KISAME: hehe... (looks at the woman beside the bald guy) We're going to SeaWorld! (goofy smile again)

WOMAN: uh... (hides face on the magazine she was reading.) that's... nice.

KISAME: If I had a tail, it would be wiggling now! (smiles)

ITACHI: Kisame, stop that! (then he saw kisame unfastening his seatbelt quickly.) Where the hell are you going?

KISAME: nowhere. (stands up and goes to a man on the other row) Hey mister! We're going to SeaWorld! (Goofy smile, try to imagine spongebob's girly smile. LOL!)

MISTER: huh?

KISAME: (goes to a kid) We're going to SeaWorld!

KID: (tugs on her mom's shirt) Mommy, I wanna go to SeaWorld too!

MOM: No sweetie, we're going to your Uncle Sam's barbeque party... Now quiet down.

KID: awwwww... (Pouts and had a tantrum)

KISAME: (goes to an old woman) Hey old lady, We're going to SeaWorld!

OLD LADY: (deaf) what? Seafloor? that's good sonny... (smiles toothless smile)

KISAME: where'd your teeth go lady? (winces)

OLD LADY: Oh no, I'm not married anymore... (blushes) wanna date me? hehe... (wheezes)

KISAME: Uh... gotta go! (Winces even more)

KISAME: (goes to a fat man) We're going to-- WOAH! You're FAT!

FAT MAN: (smacks Kisame) DAMN Blue guy! grr...

KISAME: Aw... stupid fat guy...

ITACHI: KISAME! Come back to your damn seat! NOW!

KISAME: (touches aching cheek that the fat guy smacked) Alright... (goes back to his seat)

ITACHI: (eyes Kisame) what happened to you?

KISAME: (sobs) a pig smacked me... huhu...

ITACHI: serves you right.. Wait, there's a pig here?

KISAME: huhu...

After hours and hours of the flight. It was dinner time. All the Stewardess were giving out food.

STEWARDESS: (with a metal lunch cart) hello, what would sir like? Beef or fish?

ITACHI: Beef would be fine.

STEWARDESS: alright, here we go. And how bout Sir? (turns to Kisame)

KISAME: (listening to kiddy songs on the radio) A-B-C-D-K-P-L-V-Y... lala... what? who me? (takes off headphones)

STEWARDESS: Yes, what would you like to eat? (slow motions) Be...eff ooooorrrr fiiii...ssshh?

KISAME: (the word 'fish' echoed in his mind) Whaaaatt!

ITACHI: (eating in slow motion too and slowly glares with spinach stuck on his teeth)

KISAME: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

STEWARDESS: Uh... beef or... fish?

KISAME: (temper rises up and he suddenly saw the fish that was served) Oh no... my best friend! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone in the plane stopped eating except for the fat guy.

STUARDESS: Uh, sir?

KISAME: (cries for the cooked fish) NOOOOOO! (looks at the stewardess angrily) YOU BASTARD!

HOW COULD YOU KILL AN INNOCENT FISH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! (gets plastic knife from the food cart and angrily points it at the stewardess and all the people on board.) I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU PATHETIC FISH-EATERS and KILLERS! (hyperventilates) I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!... (suddenly smiles) right after we go to SeaWorld. (sits down.)

STUARDESS: (was shaking) uh...

KISAME: I'll have the beef please.

STUARDESS: (gives Kisame the food with shakey hands) h-here y-y-you g-go s-s-s-sir.

KISAME: (smiles) Thank you. (glares threatingly) But I'll still kill you after our trip and I KNOW where you live.

STUARDESS: Yaaaaaaaahhhh! (Runs with the food cart)

KISAME: Itadakimasu! (smiles)

ITACHI: (continues eating) Shut up and eat! damn it!

KISAME: Hai, Itachi-san. (smiles and eats)

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Sorry, if its so pointless. But it's funny right? especially silly Kisame! HAHA! Ah well... just REVIEW ON! chapter 3 is next... And Thank you again! :D**


	3. Off to San Diego&Sasuke's frat boy party

Trip to SeaWorld

**A/N: Hey Guys! :D thanks for the Review! I love you guys! Mkae, On with the Story. OH! I forgot! Warning: All characters are gonna be super OOC here. Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and SeaWorld.**

* * *

**LA International Airport(LAX)...**

KISAME: (dances around) Oh Itachi! We finally made it to the United States! I'm so happy! (squeals like a fan girl)

ITACHI: (grumbles) whatever... So where now?

KISAME: hmm.. (gets SeaWorld tickets from his coat pocket) it says here, we should go to San Diego to go to SeaWorld.

ITACHI: Where the heck is San Diego anyway?

KISAME: I dunno. Let's ask some people... (goes to a fat man and taps him from behind) Excuse me sir do you know-- WOAH! IT'S YOU! THE FAT GUY!

FAT GUY: (gets mad) Damn, you're the blue guy from the plane! Fat am I? (whacks Kisame twice) Damn fish guy! (leaves)

KISAME: (knocked out) Ow.

ITACHI: So? what he said?

KISAME: (sobs) Its the pig again... he whacked me twice! (cries)

ITACHI: Damn it Kisame! Stop playing around and ask someone so we can get this thing over with.

KISAME: Hai... Itachi-san. (limps to guy in a police officer uniform, which is a police, DUH!) Excuse me sir, do you know where San Diego is?

POLICE GUY: uh... Well, It's actually a 2 hour drive from here..

KISAME: What! 2 hours? what the ?!

POLICE: (Gets pissed) So, a potty mouth guy eh? (Punches Kisame) I did give you the answer to your question nicely! foreigners... (walks away)

KISAME: (tongue sticking out and twitches)

ITACHI: (Sees Kisame on the ground and kicks him) Hey! what happened to you again?

KISAME: nothing... (stands up) anyway, he said San Diego is a 2 hour drive from here.

ITACHI: 2 HOURS? you mean we have to travel 2 ing hours!

KISAME: (covers Itachi's mouth) Shh... Itachi-san! You might get punch by a police man here. just like I got. Ow...

ITACHI: (sighs) Come on, let's get this done! (goes outside airport and sees a taxi)

KISAME: (follows) What now Itachi-san?

ITACHI: Watch and don't learn.. (Yells) TAXI!

(a Taxi pulled over at their location)

TAXI DRIVER GUY: (with an Indian accent like Apu from the Simpsons. LOL!) Hello, where to?

ITACHI: (enters the cab)

KISAME: (follows)

ITACHI: Cabby, to San Diego... please.

TAXI DRIVER: Oh no, no no no no sir. I cannot go there... I am only assigned here in LA... besides it is a 2 hour long drive... And I hate long drives, believe me...

ITACHI: (held's out a kunai and points it on the driver's neck) I said, San Diego. PLEASE!

TAXI DRIVER: (get frightens) Uh... Like I said I love long drives... Off we go now..

ITACHI: That's more like it.

KISAME: (looks at Itachi worriedly) Itachi-san... (changes expression into happy) You're a GENIUS!

ITACHI: I know... I'm so good! (grins)

TAXI DRIVER: 'Oh Calcutta! What am I gonna do?' (shakes nervously)

* * *

**Back at the Akatsuki hideout... In Japan.**

SASUKE: (presses doorbell)

DOORBELL: (scary evil organ music. A very long one.)

SASUKE: Tch. Drama queens... (rolls eyes) Anyone home! I'm here to kill Itachi! (yells) Hey! Hellooooo? (looks inside window.) Hm... I guess no ones home. Or maybe they're hiding... (slits eyes) bunch of chickens.

SASUKE: (Looks up and sees an open window.) hmm... must be my lucky day. (grins and hops to the window.) hello? nobody's here... (goes inside, went downstairs and opened the door. then he went back upstairs and went back to the window and climbed down again. and he enters the door.)

SASUKE: finally! I'm in! hmm? (explores hideout) no ones really home... (goes to kitchen and finds note on the fridge, he reads it.)

"Guys, went to California USA with Kisame. He won some stupid tickets to SeaWorld... Uh... be back after 5 days. Don't look for us!

Hate (instead of love)Itachi and Kisame.

PS: We'll bring souvenirs... we're not that greedy ya know!

SASUKE: Tch. whatever. (Throws note in the garbage and continues to explore hideout) hello... what's this? (enters Itachi's room and see's an itachi doll with a string on the back) (Pulls cord)

ITACHI DOLL: (in a cutesy voice) "I'm so cuddly, I love you!"

SASUKE: What the! bah! (throws it outside the window then goes inside the bathroom down the hallway.) (Sees a pong game that's been flushed down but the wires where sticking out of the toilet.) Oooh... Pong! COOL! Yoink! (gets pong game)

SASUKE: Tch. this house is so dead! LITERALLY! Boring! (sighs) Aha! I know how to lighten this place up. (goes to the door and yells) FRAT BOY PARTY!

All the Genin, Chunin and Jonin rushed to the Akatsuki hideout all yelling "PARTAY!"

Naruto & Shikamaru: TOGA! (runs around.)

KAKASHI: Let's party like HELL! Free Come Come paradise for everyone! (Throws promotional books at the people.) Yeah! Live it and learn it people!

GAI: Rival Kakashi (points to Kakashi) I challenge you to a belly dancing contest.

KAKASHI: You're on, bushy brow! (glares)

GAI: you cannot defeat my youthful talent of belly dancing (shakes hips)

_So they PARTIED like hell.. Gai and kakashi battled it out, all the genins know about the truth behind the come come paradise book, the hideout was a mess and well... you know the rest... told ya they're all **OOC**._

* * *

**Back to Itachi and Kisame in the US...**

_After 2 hours of long drive.. they finally made it to San Diego. Unbelievably there were no Cops following them. What the?_

TAXI DRIVER: Uh...sirs, were here... (in a shakey voice)

ITACHI: Finally! Hey kisame, wake up! were here...

KISAME: (wakes up and wipes his drool on his sleeves) Uh? oh... Okay.

ITACHI: (gives driver a paper yen) here you go.

TAXI DRIVER: (gets money) Uh... Sir? We only take dollars here.

ITACHI: (spats on the driver) WE DON'T HAVE ANY DOLLARS!

TAXI DRIVER: but sir...

ITACHI: Do you want this instead? (Flashes his sharp kunai)

TAXI DRIVER: Oh calcutta! I'm going! (speeds off)

ITACHI: hehehe... (grins evily)

KISAME: hehehe... (laughs for no reason) ... what now?

ITACHI: Okay, so where here in San Diego? Now where's the Damn SeaWorld?

KISAME: (looks at his ticket again) Uh... Itachi-san... It's located at five north California

**(AN: I have no idea of the real address to SeaWorld...) **So we have to ride another vehicle.

ITACHI: Again?! Oh for the love of mother, father, and Son! When will this end! (breaks down in tears) If I should have known, I would have threatened that taxi guy to bring us to SeaWorld! (Cries loudly)

KISAME: Don't worry Itachi-san... (pats Itachi on the back and smiles) We'll get there! I hope... (shifty eyes)

ITACHI: (continues to cry loudly.)

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Whatcha guys think? Will Itachi and Kisame ever go to their destination! find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Another Taxi Ride

Trip to SeaWorld

**A/N: Nothing Else to say, but a BIG-ASS THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed and to my sister(Abie05) for helping me! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, and SeaWorld.**

* * *

_Where we last saw Itachi and Kisame..._

ITACHI: (Cries loudly) Waaaaaaaaaahhhh! I should have threatened the stupid taxi driver to drive us at SeaWorld! but how was I suppose to know it's was still far! (Cries more)

KISAME: there, there Itachi-san...(pats Itachi's back) Just one last ride, I promise... (smiles)

ITACHI: (whimpers) really? (sniffs)

KISAME: Yes, really...(yells) TAXI!

_A red cab _**(A/N: they have red cab here in downtown San Diego... I haven't seen a yellow one here though.) **_pulled over in front of them._

TAXI DRIVER: (A gruffly and grumpy big guy) Where to buddy?

KISAME: To SeaWorld please. (Smiles)

ITACHI: (returns back to his usual self)

TAXI DRIVER: Alright. Hop on.

KISAME: Yey! Thank you! (enters back of the cab with Itachi following.)

TAXI DRIVER: (mumbles) whatever.

KISAME: See Itachi-san? We'll get there...

ITACHI: Yeah sure. hmm...(wonders) I wonder If the others are back from the salon?

* * *

**Back in Japan... At "Pretty, Witty and Gay Salon"... **

Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori and the other Akatsuki gang where having their hair done in the steamers and they were having facials.

OROCHIAMRU: Oh Deidara I love your cream-peach nail polish! Its SOOOOO you!

DEIDARA: Why thank you! I also love your midnight purple nail polish. It matches your eye liner!

OROCHIMARU: Really? (bats eyes) Oh we are SO gorgeous! (giggles like a perky girl)

KABUTO: (by a chair nearby asleep and a girl magazine was covering his face) ZZzzz... (drools) zzzzZzz... ravoili pie... (snores and mumbles) zzzzZzz...

SASORI: I'm hungry... (takes cucumber from his eyes and eats it.) Yum. the hideout must be very very quiet, except Itachi's mad screams.

* * *

**Akatsuki hideout...**

SASUKE: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!

NARUTO: (rides the "bull" they rented out) YEAH! Look at me! I'm a cowboy yeah!

SHIKAMARU: TOGA! WOOOOOO!

GAI: I Will not be defeated! (continues wiggling hips)

KAKASHI: So Will I! (Shimmies. LOL!)

CHOJI: (drinks a gallon of Soda)

EVERY GENIN (except for Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru): (chants) CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! YEAH! GO CHOJI!

CHOJI: (finishes in a second) Aaah! (Belches loudly)

EVERY GENIN: Woah… One more time!!

_It was Chaos in the hideout... tsk, tsk, tsk..._

* * *

**Back at the Salon...**

OROCHIMARU: Hey, are those employees back from their coffee break?

* * *

**Coffee shop near the salon...**

EMPLOYEE1: (hyper) h-hey! Areweforgetingsomethingorwhat?

EMPLOYEE2: (hyper also) hmm...nopenopenope...afterdrinking25cupsofcoffee,Idon'trememberanything! hehehehehehehhehehee...

EMPLOYEE1: Yeahmetoo!ehehehhehehehehehhe...Let'sgohomeandfoldtissuesalldaylong!I'mfeelinghypertoday!

EMPLOYEE2: Yeahmetoo!

* * *

**Back at the Salon...**

DEIDARA: Hmm... nope not yet.

OROCHIMARU: really? because I can feel something crispy on my head. And I mean our hairs are in the steamers for like 8 hours now...

DEIDARA: Oh don't worry, that's just your split ends. They're going away! believe me your gonna have shiny hair after this.

SASORI: (finishes last cucumber from his eyes) Mm... Any more cucumbers there? (sees jar of cucumbers nearby...) Ooh... Yum.

KABUTO: (still asleep) zzZZzzzz...ZZzz... sasafrass (mumble and snores) Zzzz...zzzZz...

* * *

**Back to Kisame and Itachi in the US...**

ITACHI: bah, whatever...

KISAME: (smiles and sings stupidly) We're going to SeaWorld, We're going to SeaWorld! Nananana...

ITACHI: Tch... (grumbles)

TAXI DRIVER: (grumbles) ...

_After 2 minutes on the free way... they passed by a giant billboard of Seaworld with the picture of Shamu and the title of his show; "Believe". _**(A/N: It's true, that's Shamu's show)**

KISAME: (eyes widens as he sees the billboard) Aaaahh... (starts chanting and waves his hands up and down) I believe, I believe, I believe...

ITACHI: (looks at Kisame embarrassingly) ...

TAXI DRIVER: (Rolls eyes grumpily) Tch, Foreigners...

After 30 minutes... they FINALLY made it to the entrance of SeaWorld. They went out of the cab and paid the taxi driver.

KISAME: (smiles) here you go. (gives him paper yen)

TAXI DRIVER: (looks at Kisame angrily) is this some kind of joke buddy?

KISAME: Uh... No. I'm just paying you...

TAXI DRIVER: We don't accept Yen here! We're in the US, so cough up your moolah!

KISAME: What's a moolah? I don't have a moolah or whatever...

TAXI DRIVER: (shouts) Money! The greens!

KISAME: Oh. I-Itachi-san?

ITACHI: (spats to the taxi driver) WE DON'T HAVE ANY STUPID DOLLARS!

TAXI DRIVER: Liar! show me your money!

ITACHI: What if I show you this instead! (Flashes kunai)

TAXI DRIVER: (gets frightens) G-Gaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (Screams like a little girl and drives off)

ITACHI: (laughs evilly) mwahahahahahahahahaahahaha... ha... Let's go.

KISAME: YEY! (jumps merrily) We're going to enter SeaWorld, We're going to enter SeaWorld, uh-huh...

ITACHI: Shut the hell up and let's go!

KISAME: Hai Itachi-san! (smiles)

_So they skipped merrily to the Entrance of the theme park (Well, Kisame did the skipping...) And They finally arrived at their destination._

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Funny eh? Kisame and Itachi**** FINALLY made it! hehe... More Randomness, Chaos and Stupidity coming! REVIEW PLEASEEE!! :D**


	5. Author's Note

**AN: Oh My GAWD…ah. It's been 2 years since I updated this! SHIT! I remember, I was still a 6****th**** grader when I had this Idea, and now I'm an 8****th**** grader! BAYYUUMM! Well we moved to a new house & I'm not using the computer I used to use when my sister was typing this story. Damn. **

**I AM REALLY SUPER DUPER MORE THAN EXTRA SUPER ULTIMATE EXTREME, ****SORRY!**** D': **

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!!**

**Also, I've been changing a lot! I liked other animes now (It may even seem that I don't like Naruto anymore, But I STILL DO!) & not just Anime but Cartoons also, Like TDI(total drama Island) Again SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! **

**Anyways, I was reading this earlier and It was freakin' FUNNY! I never knew that ! :D I'm surprise, I feel proud of myself right now (': Lol. Soo.. I was thinking of continuing this since I went to SeaWorld this Summer 2008. &ima add some new stuffs. Don't worry I'm still gonna put the old ones that was stuck in my brain for a couple of years. YEY! BUT not right now. Cuz school is starting tomorrow. : AGAIN SORRY! But I swear I'll update this every weekends so watch out! :D **

**Here's something weird; I forgot about this account & the stories I made, but what was I thinking was I lost my password & email for this account. So I made a new account, it's; "AudTheOdd." & I write TDI, Twent(Gwen & Trent) Stories, Musical ones. Then one day; I went to one of my email address(I have a lot of Email address.. -.-) and there was message that said Review Alert, & was like, what the? I don't remember being a member of FF using this email. When I opened it. They said someone reviewed on your story; "Trip to SeaWorld" & I was like, SHIT! I totally forgot about that!! & then I tried so hard to remember the password. **

**Lol, Weird Huh? But Anyway, I WILL CONTINUE THIS BUT NOT UPDATE EVERY SINGLE DAY. & I AM REALLY SUPER SORRY!!**

**-Sasuke23 or AudTheOdd.**

**PS: I Edited the Chapters, Not the chapter plot. Just the spellings, Grammars and changed some of the font style. **


End file.
